


Existence Said It Was So

by PixelatedRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, it's all fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose
Summary: A valentine’s day special where Roman is having trouble expressing his feelings for Virgil when a sweet note is slipped under his door.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Existence Said It Was So

Once upon a time there was a particular person who lived in Florida who had the different aspects of his mind bustling about inside his head.

And on this particular day- February 14th- his mind might have been calm.

His logical side- who was named Logan- was busy stuffing his nose in a cookbook, carefully reading each of the ingredients that were required to make a cake.

His moral side- one that was called Patton- was occupying his time making little cards for each of his friends, peacefully humming to himself.

His anxious side- who would respond to the name Virgil- was surprisingly nowhere to be found. It was mildly disconcerting at first, but the host- a one Thomas Sanders- was not opposed to being anxiety free on a day like this one.

All was fair and well inside Thomas Sanders' mind.

At least that's how it  _ seemed _ .

For his creative side- one dubbed Roman- was having a quiet panic attack in his room as he worried and stressed over a certain someone.

Discarded papers were scattered around his room, broken pencils, calligraphy pens, and spilled ink cartridges littered his desk and floor. 

Roman had to face facts.

He was at a stalemate.

There was no romantic gesture he could throw at Virgil Anxiety Sanders to make him fall in love with Roman Creativity Sanders.

Roman threw himself onto his bed and groaned into his pillow.

"How and why can _Remus_ get a boyfriend and _I_ , obviously the better looking one and smarter one, have been met with nothing but…" Roman sat up and looked around his room, his gaze falling to rest at yet another crumpled up poem at his feet. He kicked it hard and watched it spitefully as it bounced against his wall. "Nothing but stupid poems and stupid roses and stupid, _stupid,_ _disgusting words_!!!"

Roman flopped over, letting his upper half hang over the side of his bed, his eyes falling to a flipped image of his door.

He watched as he vaguely registered the shadow of someone’s shadow peeking out from under the doorway. And he only registered that someone had to have been behind the door when something was slipped under his door.

Roman all but fell off his bed and for a moment lay on the floor contemplating the fact that he probably scared off whatever side it was that had been behind the door with the solid thump his body had made against the floor before he picked himself back up and went to the door.

He opened it first just to see if he could see anyone there. Of course, he was greeted with nothing but empty hallway.

He returned to the envelope that lay on his floor.

It was a simple envelope, if nothing else a little crumpled around the edges. It had Roman’s name in beautiful, sprawling calligraphy and contained a small note and simple dried and pressed hydrangea flowers of blue, purple and white. Roman was careful with the flowers, delicate as they were, and placed each one on his desk carefully before pulling out the note.

_ Happy Valentines day. You’re amazing and you really shouldn’t be alone today. You deserve a lot better than that. Heaven knows that and so do I. Besides, being alone is kinda Virgil’s thing. Smile! The world needs you. Love, Someone who probably cares more than they should. _

It should have been a simple little thing, but it made Roman excruciatingly happy. Not over the top happy, just the kind of happy the burns a little in your chest and makes you want to cry a little for a few seconds.

And that only made Roman work harder. Inspiration struck him like a brick in the head and he wrote something down on a small piece of paper which he folded in his pocket.

Roman went out into the hall and turned to the door which lead into the imagination. He knew where Virgil liked to secretly spend his time, even though he’d never admit it.

He opened the door and found himself greeted with a beautiful painting of a scene. The sun was beginning to set, painting the area in pale colors, though not quite orange or yellow yet. The vast field that spanned out in front of him swayed in a soft warm breeze, rustling and yet never breaking the illusion of complete seclusion. Ahead of him, the forest cast ever darkening shadows dancing across the ground and to his right he saw over the cliff that overlooked the great and vast valley that had not always been a part of the imagination, growing over time and providing safe haven for all the worlds and adventures Thomas had been on.

And right at the edge of the cliff, leaning on a small section of fence, the only section that existed, was Virgil.

Before Roman could stop it from happening, his heart fluttered violently, as if it were a trapped hummingbird in its cage of bone.

He grounded himself, trying desperately to calm his raging thoughts that threatened to turn him back around. Instead he thought of what he needed and plucked a few forget-me-not flowers nearby and made his way over to where Virgil stood, drinking in the sunset.

Not wanting to disturb the mood by announcing himself, Roman simply walked up next to the anxious side and leaned against the wood himself, gazing out across the land that he and the other sides had built together.

Virgil didn’t say anything. He knew Roman was there. But he didn’t say anything.

Now that Roman really thought about it, most of the world that he had created had been with the help of Virgil.

“Hey, Virge?” Roman finally spoke after a long while, the stress of his prior meltdown washing away in the ever fading light of the sunset.

“Hm?” Virgil responded to Roman’s all too soft voice, at least to him it was. It was an unfair amount of soft and sweet and quiet and even hearing it made the anxious side feel like he was floating dreamlessly on the breeze, carried more by the light of the dying sun than the air.

“You know, I don’t think I ever thanked you.” Roman said, his soft voice dancing in Vigil’s ear.

“For what?” Virgil’s own voice was equally exquisite, sounding the way peppermint tasted and the way silver looked, but it was airy too, like bubbles shining with color as the drift lazily through the unseen wind.

Roman settled his went to settle his beating heart, but found it was calm. As calm as a glassy pool undisturbed and untouched by human hands or eyes for the duration of its exquisite existence.

“For helping make all of the worlds that I have. You know most of what I’ve made is because of you, right?”

Silence.

All that was between them was the breeze and the sound of grass and the feeling of quiet content.

The sun was dipping low in the sky, and their view was cast in a warm array of splashing and streaming hues of pink, orange, yellow, and red. It was gorgeous. And it was warm. Roman hadn’t realized how cold he had been back in his room. But now he drank in the warmth of the moment and the sun into his skin and his memory. He never wanted to forget this moment.

“You were the...You were the one who wrote me that note...Weren’t you?” Roman never tore his gaze away from the sky as Virgil turned to look at him, and if you didn’t know any better you might say that his cheeks and ears had stolen the pink hues from the sky.

Virgil was unable to speak. He had been so careful to make it seem like he wasn’t the one who’d written it. He thought of rejection, he thought of acceptance, he even dared to think of reciprocation.

Roman glanced at Virgil who had not yet seemed to notice he was silently crying. It was the closest thing he was going to get to a yes for now and it was already more than Roman could ever ask for.

Roman reached into his pocket and for a moment almost gave Virgil the note and walked away.

But instead he slipped his hand back out and gently held Virgil’s hands, placing the few stalks of forget-me-not in his pale and refreshingly chilly hands.

“You gave me hydrangeas because you knew they were my real favorite flower, didn’t you? The only one who knows that is you, Virgil.”

Roman noticed the way Virgil stopped to consider it all.

“I’m giving you forget-me-not because like the flower, I wouldn’t want you to forget me or this moment forever.” Roman stepped closer to Virgil and lightly considered moving his hands up the other’s arms, but decided he would rather not risk scaring him away. Besides, he liked the way the anxious side’s hands fit so welcomingly in his.

“Virgil, I don’t know how you feel about me, but I know how I feel about you.” Roman forced himself to look his love in his pretty brown eyes, seeing nothing but beauty and an starstruck galaxies reflecting worlds upon universes of emotion, those eyes holding an entire existence’s worth of futures, words, and emotions in them. The light breeze played gently with Virgil’s hair and the light of the fading sky of colors splashed against his skin, making it seem to glow under it’s light.

“Virgil, I love you. And I wish beyond all hope I’ve ever harbored within me that you never forget that, and that if I ever stop loving you, the world is wrong and stars are blinking out and existence itself will cry out in pain for this is not how the universe was written. It was written that I love you. And it was written that I always will love you. And that I always have.” Roman took a deep, shaky breath. At some point he had looked away from his light’s face and he couldn’t face him now. “Even if perhaps you don’t love me.”

“Roman…” Roman looked up at Virgil to find that he was hardly an inch away from him. And before Roman really knew what was going on, Virgil was kissing him gently.

It was soft and quick but it felt like how the grass around them sounded, how the world around them sounded, the way Roman let his hummingbird heart out of it’s cage, finally free. Finally alive. Finally awake.

They came apart and Virgil had truly must have robbed the sunset of all it’s beauty. “I love you too, and I really don’t think I could forget that. I told you the world needed you. But if I’m being honest and completely cheesy here, my world  _ is _ nothing without you.” Virgil stepped closer, if that was even possible and set the dainty flowers on the fence beside them. He cupped Roman’s face in his relaxingly chilly hands and he gently wiped away tears that Roman hadn’t known were there. “So don’t ever think I don’t love you ever again.” And he leaned in and kissed Roman again, this time there was no room for delicately fluffy clouds as they each melted into one another.

And the ever fading sun silently slipped behind the hills as the world fell away, and all that remained were two souls that the universe and the world and stars had written for each other, two hearts that would love each other for as long as existence would live. 


End file.
